Bad Girl Gone Good
by jaytennis
Summary: Rachel Roth is the new and bad girl of the school who has three chances before she is kicked out. Richard Grayson tries to help the troubled girl but he can not until she opens up to him. Richard begins to fall for Rachel with her beautiful looks, and strange attitude and he finds the reason for the pain in her eyes; an abusive alcoholic father.
1. Chapter 1

It was Rachel Roth's first day at her new school and she was already in detention for talking back to a teacher. She yawned and put her book into her torn and ripped backpack putting her hood up and looking at the clock. She was in Mr. Mod's History class. Rachel's attention fianny diverted from the slow moving clock to the tall boy who was bursting in the door**.**

"Here, I finished my paper early, and i just wanted to give it you." Said the boy who obviously was an overachiever. Rachel began to laugh a little.

"Is there, something funny, ?" asked . Rachel began to open her mouth but decided not to say anything. "I didn't think so. You could learn a thing or two from him. He is the best in my class. Attitude and grade wise."

"Can I go now?" Rachel asked in a monotone voice looking at the clock.

"Yes you may and remember to stop at the principal's office." said Mr. Mod with a smirk.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything." Rachel said getting tired and annoyed for getting in trouble for no reason.

"For your attitude and wearing a hood. That is against school dress code" he said with a smile.

"Thats not fair, you didn't tell me to take it off..."

"Go, " said Mr. Mod, gesturing for her to leave the room. She shook her head and left.

"That wasn't very fair. She did not know the rule and you did not give her a warning" Richard Grayson said.

"Life is not fair." He said and Richard left the class.

"Hey!" Richard called to Rachel. She turned to see him and turned back to keep walking. "Wait." Richard quicken his pace to catch up to her. "My name is Richard Grayson. I haven't seen you around here before." Richard stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"Its my first day."Rachel kept her arms crossed and kept walking.

"Oh, well can I help you with anything?" Richard asked nicely.

"No." Rachel said walking up to the principle's door about to open it.

"You should take off your hood before you go in there." Richard suggested and Rachel groaned taking of her hood, turned and looked at Richard giving a sarcastic smile. Richard just stared at her. She was beautiful. She had long, purple hair, and violet eyes to match, with a place face. Her look was exotic and intriguing, Richard has never seen anyone like her before.

"What are you staring at?" She asked intrigued by the boy.

"Oh...Um...nothing." Richard said nervously caught off guard and brushed his hand through his black, spiky hair. Rachel rolled her eyes and went into the principal's office.

"Wait... I didn't get your name."

"Rachel." Was all she said and she entered the door.

"Wow." Richard said as he went to his locker. He laughed at the shy, gloomy girls attitude. She was so gorgeous for such a dark attitude.

In the principal's office Rachel was getting a lecture and hearing the same old things from the other schools before.

"Here is what I am going to do Rachel. I am going to give you three chances and if you lose all those chances you're out. I want you to succeed here and I think you can, but I think you need to care and give effort." Rachel rolled her eyes at the man. "See, you rolling your eyes is not a good start."

"Sorry sir."

"Well thats all for now. I want a change out of you Rachel."

"Yes sir." Rachel got up and left. She was walking down the hall and lots of people were staring at her. She put her hood up hoping they would stop, but they didn't. Being the new girl at school when its the middle of the year is hard and getting in trouble the first day made it even worse and word gets out fast in high school. Rachel made it to outside and began to walk home.

"Did you see the new girl?" Asked Victor Stone a tall, muscular African-American.

"Yeah, I did actually." Richard said to his friend leaning against his motorcycle.

"I hear she has gotten kicked out more than five schools, and she had gotten into fights at all of them, and even more worse stuff." Victor said.

"Those are just rumors, Vic. Anyway she doesn't seem like a fighter."

"Shhh. Here she comes." Victor said. The boys both got quiet as she walked by.

"Rachel!" Richard called to her before she could get to far. She turned to him with a sigh. "How did it go with the Principle?" he asked walking to her.

"Fine." She said and kept walking.

"Oh, well thats good." Richard said. They were walking in silence and it was awkward to say the least.

"You know I'm going home right?" Richard shook his head getting out of his trance looking down at Rachel. She was so small and so different. Richard wanted to know more about her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I don't know what I am doing. Well I guess I will head back now."

"You should do that before we get to far." Rachel suggested.

"I could give you a ride." Richard said with a smile. Rachel stopped walking.

"I don't even know you. Why would I let you drive me home?" She said pulling her backpack on her shoulder, because it kept falling off.

"You could use a new backpack." Richard replied. Rachel squinted at him like he was dumb and turned back around to walk home she did not understand Richard. "Bye Rachel." Richard said waving.

"What was that?" Victor said Richard getting back to the parking lot.

"I am an idiot."

"Your usually smooth with the ladies Grayson. What happened? Lost your charm." Victor said teasingly.

"No! There is just something about her. I don't know what it is." Richard said looking toward the way she was walking.

"I know what it is, you like her." Victor said.

"I do not! I just met her."

"Fine, okay you think she's hot then." Victor said with a smile. Richard looked at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ha, I knew it."

"Whatever Vic I will see you tomorrow." Richard said revving up his bike and driving home.

When Rachel entered her home she was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol.  
"Great." She said whispering to herself.

"Rachel. Is that you?" Rachel's dad, Trigon turned the corner and he reeked of alcohol. "I got a call from the school saying you got detention on your first day! Are you kidding me!" Trigon yelled slamming Rachel against the wall. Rachel let out an "oof" sound. "You better knock this shit off. Do you hear me! You better not ruin this cause I am tired of having to move just because you can't handle school." Trigon grabbed Rachel's arm tight and twisted it till she screamed. "Do you understand me!" He yelled again, Rachel nodded yes. Trigon punched her in the stomach and threw her on the floor and went back to his room. Rachel had tears streaming down her cheeks and she tried not to cry. She gathered her things that fell out of her backpack and ran to her room to cry. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror.

"How am I going to hide this." She tilted her head to the side thinking. There were two bruises forming one on her arm and stomach. She sighed and got into bed. Rachel looked up at the ceiling thinking about her day, but all she could think of was Richard and how strange he was. Rachel then turned to lay on her stomach but here was to much pain. "Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight." She said and grabbed her book to read till morning.

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got out of bed after her sleepless night. She did her morning routine of shower, hair, and getting dressed. She brushed her long purple locks and looked herself in the mirror. She was covered in scars and bruises all over her body. Rachel sighed and put on a red and black flannel. She decided not to wear a jacket so she could avoid getting in trouble for wearing a hood. Then she put on some skinny jeans and black flats and left the room.

Richard yawned in class and looked around, for Rachel. Rachel was in Richard's first period and he never noticed she was there till he remembered a purple haired girl sitting in the back of the class. Then the classrooms door opened and there she was.

"Mrs. Roth you're late." The English teacher said.

"I know sorry." Rachel said quietly. She looked for the seat in the back she had yesterday and it was taken. The only seat left open was of course next to Richard. So Rachel sat by him and did her work quietly.

"Hey." Richard said trying to start a conversation. Rachel looked at him and then looked back at her paper. "You look tired." Richard said.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Was all Rachel said. Richard noticed she was acting different. She definitely seemed tired, but it also seemed like she was in pain. Her eyes looked sad and helpless. Rachel then grabbed her torn backpack and looked threw it trying to find her history homework. She then put her head to the table and groaned. Richard laughed at how cute she was when looking so frustrated.

"Lose something?" He asked.

"I forgot to do my history homework, and knowing him, he will get all angry at me and then he will tell the principle and I have three..."

"Rachel, slow down. Here just copy mine." Richard cut her off.

"Really? Are you sure?" Richard laughed at the girl.

"Yes I am sure. Obviously you didn't get much done last night."

"You don't even know the half of it." Rachel said and the bell rang. She started to pack up her stuff and Richard stayed with her. "Are you waiting for me?" She asked confused.

"Yes I am." Richard replied simply. Once rachel got everything in her bag she lifted it up over her shoulder and it ripped all the way. All her stuff came tumbling out of her bag. Rachel groaned in annoyance.

"You're having a bad day aren't you?" Richard stated.

"Unfortunately yes, and the day just started." Rachel said reaching for a paper. Her sleeve came up a little revealing some of her bruised arm.

"Whoah, gnarly bruise." Richard said. Rachel glared at him and took the papers Richard picked up from him and walked out of the class leaving a confused richard behind.

"Everything was going fine, then I mentioned her bruise on her arm and she ran as fast as she could out of the class." Richard explained to Victor at lunch.

"You're just thinking about it too much. Just relax." Victor said. "If you're so intrigued go talk to her." Victor looked over towards her sitting by the window of the cafeteria reading. Richard smiled at Victor and walked over to Rachel. She looked so nice with the sun reflecting on her face from the window.

"What are you reading?" Richard asked and Rachel looked up at him with an annoyed face.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Richard was taken back by the question.

"What?" Richard said. Rachel got up from the window ledge and began to walk pass him. "Rae wait."

"Don't you ever call me that. My name is Rachel. And I want you to leave me alone." Rachel spat and now the whole cafeteria was staring. Richard looked at her in shock and watched Rachel leave. Richard walked back over to Victor.

"Nice." Victor said trying to hold in his laugh.

"Shut up." Richard said to Victor.

After lunch was over, they all headed back to class.

"Rachel Roth! I do not tolerate sleeping in my class!" Mr. Mod yelled at Rachel, who picked her head off from the table. "Go to the principal's office now!" Rachel left the class and went to the principal's office with no arguing she was too tired for a fight.

Rachel sat slumped in a chair and rested her head on her hand. The principle finally came out of the room and Richard was with him. They both made eye contact.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Richard asked. Rachel looked at him and looked away still angry from their last encounter.

" it would be very polite of you to answer "

"Getting in trouble the usual. Not all of us who go to the principals get awards." Rachel stated raising an eyebrow at the award that was in Richards hand.

"What did I ever do to you? All I have been is kind to you."

"Well I don't want your kindness." Rachel said, and now both teens were arguing in the office until the principle butted in.

"Please sit." Rachel listened and sat while Richard began to leave. "Please stay Richard." Richard sat knowing the principle had something planned. "Richard I think you can help Rachel. You see she is an A student academically, but a F student in conduct. I think you can help her change that. I am giving Rachel three chances at this school and if she loses those chances she is out. So no more being late, no more falling asleep in class, and not more talking back to teachers. Understand Rachel?" Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. "Now I am changing your schedule Richard so you have the same free period together. I want you, Richard to make sure she has everything ready for school and has the right attitude. Also I am putting you in her same history class, since Rachel seems to have the most trouble in that class."

"I don't need his help." Rachel argued.

"I don't really care what you think anymore Miss Roth." The principle stated. "That is all." Both teens got up to leave and Richard held the door for Rachel. "Oh Rachel, and to show you I am not kidding, you have one strike against you. Do not blow the other two." Rachel nodded at left the office with Richard in tow.

"Hey, Rae, wait up. We should talk since I have to do this helping you out thing." Richard said.

Rachel turned "Dont call me Rae and I do not want your help."

"You may not want it but I can see you need it. I have only known you for two days and I can see there is something wrong. You have good grades its just the attitude. Why?" Richard was now staring deep into Rachel's eyes and she looked away before he could see the pain that was in them.

"I have to go." Rachel said walking away and Richard did not stop her.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Rachel was going to her locker and RIchard was standing there with a pink sparkly plastic bag with purple tissue paper sticking out of it.

"What's in the bag?" Rachel asked opening her locker.

"Its for you." Richard stated handing Rachel the bag. She took it and looked at it then looked up at the tall smiling teen.

"Why are you doing all this?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rae. Maybe because its the nice thing to do." Richard said with a smile.

"Don't call me..."

"Don't call you Rae. I know, sorry. Now are you going to open your present or what." Richard said and Rachel opened the present revealing a black backpack. She looked up to him and smiled.

"You like it?" Rachel nodded, speechless of what to say. Richard was being so kind to her after all the mean things she said to him. Everyone in the hallway saw the whole giving of the present transpire. Richard was the cool kid of the school who got all A's and played varsity sports. Everyone wanted to be his friend and every girl wanted to date him. People were shocked to see him with new girl at school, except Victor, he knew Richard liked her.

"Thank you Richard." Rachel said quietly smiling. Richard noticed this wasn't her sarcastic smile it was a real smile that showed happiness.

"It's no problem Rachel. Ready for English?" Richard said putting a hand to Rachel's back and leading her toward English class.

After English it was their free period and they went to the library. Richard took this chance to get to know Rachel better.

"So Rachel what brought you to Gotham High?" Richard asked leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"I got kicked out off all the other schools, so I had to come here." Rachel said not looking up from her book.

"Oh...um... Play any sports?" Richard asked.

"No."

"Um...Do you like parties? Cause I get invited to a lot, and you could..."

"No." Rachel said keeping her monotone voice not looking up from her book still.

"So you like to read?" Richard said with a smile knowing he would get a 'yes' answer.

"What is this? Twenty questions or something?" Rachel said slamming her book on the table.

"I am just trying to get to know you better Rae."

"Would you stop calling me that please!" Rachel yelled and got up from the table and went down a book aisle.

"Why can't I call you that?" Richard asked and Rachel ignored him looking at the books. "Can you look at me?" Rachel kept her head down. "Please" Richard said with much kindness in his voice. Rachel finally looked at him. Richard saw pain and sadness in her beautiful violet orbs. He felt it and it gave him chills. He didn't understand how her beauty came with such unhappiness.

"Happy?" Rachel said interrupting his thoughts.

"Why won't you talk to anyone?"

"I am talking to you, aren't I?"

"I mean talk about what is going on."

"Your like talking in riddles. If you have something to say, just spit it out already." Rachel said getting irritated.

"Why do you have to be like that? Why do you have to push everyone away. The principle is trying to help you. Hell, I am trying to help you."

"You don't and wouldn't understand." Rachel began to walk away but Richard grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" She said yanking her arm away from him. She pulled up her sleeve to check out if her cut her abusive father gave her was okay.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I am fine." Rachel said finally picking a book and walking back to the table.

"Why can't I call you Rae? And where did you get that cut?" Richard asked randomly.

"It was what my mother use to call me." rachel answered him.

"Rachel I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"I actually like that you call me Rae, but it reminds me of someone so close to me not being there anymore." Rachel said beginning to open up to richard who was now holding Rachel's hand.

"I won't leave Rae, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Rachel said and the bell rang she got up from the table and left leaving Richard in the library. Richard was happy that he finally got Rachel to open up to him, but he was sad to knowing there is still more going on. "Just let me help you." Richard whispered to himself watching Rachel leave.

It was now the last class of the day and Richard was waiting for Rachel outside the door of 's history class. She had five more minutes until she was late. Richard was beginning to get worried. He did not want Rachel to get another strike and he definitely did not want her to get kicked out of school. There was so much more Richard wanted to know about her. Richard saw Victor passing by.

"Hey Vic, have you seen Rachel?"

"Actually yeah, she told me to tell you that she decided to go home instead of going to history." Victor laughed. "That girl makes me laugh, she just makes up her own rules." Richard looked at his watch, he now had four minutes to get Rachel to class before getting another strike. Richard sprinted toward the parking lot and he saw Rachel walking down the steps.

"What the hell Rachel! Where do you think you are going? We have class." Ricard yelled to her.

"You have class, I have to go home." She simply replied.

"You can't just decide when you want and don't want to go to class. Now come one, we have three minutes." Rachel turned around from the conversation and began walking home. Richard ran in front of her "Rachel think about this, do you really want to move schools again?"

"No, I dont Richard, but I really have to get home."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Thats why I am trying leave." She said smartly.

"More like trying to ditch. Don't get all smart with me and pretend you right in this cause you're not." Richard stated firmly.

"Would you just shut up and leave me alone!" rachel yelled at Richard and the bell rang. Richard looked at his watch losing track of time.

"Just great now were both late." He sighed.

"I'm not late; you're late." Rachel said and tried to walk around Richard, but he moved every time she did. "Stop!"  
"Why do you have leave so badly?" He asked.

"I have chores that need to be done before my father get home." Rachel answered.

"I'm sure he would rather have you at school then at home cleaning."

"Well you don't know him like I do." Rachel said with fear in her voice.

"Let's go to class, come on." Richard held out a hand for her take. Richard realized this was going to take a lot of work. Keeping this girl in school was like keeping alcohol away from an alcoholic; hard. Rachel looked at his hand with a skeptic face and  
reluctantly took Richard's hand and were late to class together.

After school Richard walked Rachel outside to the parking lot.

"Need a ride?" he asked sweetly.

"No thank you." Rachel declined kindly. Things were still tense from the situation before class.

"'Hey rachel. If you need any help with your home work, here is my number." Richard handed her a paper with his number and smiled. "And I am going to talk the principle and see if he won't give you that second strike."

"Oh. Umm Thanks Richard." They stood by Richard's motorcycle for a couple seconds in silence. "Well, I really have to get going. I will talk to you late." Rachel said smiling and walked away. Richard looked back at her to see her hair flow in the wind. He smiled and laughed to himself. He was really falling for her, and it has only been two days. Two days of arguing,.not even bonding and having nice conversation, but that was what he liked about Rachel she was different and there was much to learn about her. She was going to like him on her terms unlike all the other girls in the school who would throw themselves at Richard if they had the chance.

Once Rachel got home she was met by her angry father.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trigon asked venom sticking to every word.

"I was at school." Rachel said.

"I don't care. When I say I want something done you better get it done." Trigon slapped Rachel and she fell onto the floor. "Get up and clean the house." Rachel held her hand to her burning cheek. "I said get up!" Tirgon yelled and grabbed Rachel pulling her up off the ground and he punched her hard in the face. Rachel fell back down to floor hitting her head against the wall and she fell to the cold floor tile. She was crying and curled up into fetal position. Trigon laughed, "I want this house to be spotless." Rachel layed there for a couple minutes trying to calm her heart beat which was racing and she tried to stop crying. Blood was now trickling down the back of her neck. Her head busted open from hitting the wall. Rachel went to her room and cleaned herself up. She saw that she was going to have a black eye so she decided she would just skip school tomorrow. Rachel cleaned the house from top to bottom without making a noise or any complaint knowing there would be a consequence.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday morning Richard was waiting by Rachel's locker and the bell finally rang and no sign of Rachel.

"Where's Rachel?" Victor asked Richard in class and he just shrugged.

After school Richard went to a coffee shop and it was the same people as usual, except for a girl who was wearing a hood in a booth in the corner drinking tea. Richard noticed that the girl had purple hair sticking out of the hood. No one had hair like Rachel.

"Where were you today?" Richard asked Rachel. Rachel looked up to see who it was and trying to hide her eye.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Rachel said shaking her head in annoyance.

"I am just getting something warm to drink, it freezing outside." Richard answered sitting in the booth with rachel. Rachel didn't reply to his comment she just sat there with her head down. she was mad at herself for getting her book. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." She said monotonously. Richard laughed and reached to take her hood off, but rachel grabbed his arm to stop him."What are you doing?" She said.

"I like to see the people i am talking to you." Richard answered and rachel pushed his arm away. "What is your deal today?" Richard getting angry. Rachel grabbed her tea and began to get up to leave. "No, rachel stay." Richard said pulling her back to the booth.

"Ow. Let go of my arm." She said pulling her arm away, and dropping her tea to the floor. "Ugh now look what you did." Richard and rachel both knelt to floor to pick up the cup.

"Me?" Richard said in shock.

"I just came here to get away and to not be bothered but of course you come and..."

"Rachel..." Richard cut her off. Rachel did not notice her hood come off amongst the commotion of her tea falling to the floor. Richard reached out and touched her face gently. his fingers lingered near the eye and she flinch from the pain. rachel let richard caresses her face. "How did this happen?" Richard asked. Rachel finally turned away and put her hood back up. "don't shut me out now rachel. how did you get that?" he asked again.

"I ran into a wall." Rachel lied.  
"Try again."

"I fell..."

"You're not a very good liar." richard said.

"I have to go Richard." Rachel sighed and she left the coffee shop, but Richard was not going to let her get away.

"Rachel!" Richard called to her and she turned around. "Okay I won't ask you anything more, but let me walk you home." Rachel nodded and they began their walk. It was silent for a very long time. "Soooo." Richard tried to begin.

"How old are you?" rachel asked.

"18." Richard asnwered

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, only child."

"What do you do on your free time?"

"What is this twenty questions or something." Richard mocked.

"Haha sooo funny" Rachel said and stopped walking. 'Thank you richard."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so nice, for walking me home, and not bothering me anymore about this." Rachel pointed to her eye.

"Its no problem rae, thats what friends do." richard said "And do not get use that, if i see another mark of injury on you I won't take it lightly. I don't like to see my friends hurts. especially you."

"What make me so special?" rachel asked. Richard smiled down at the smaller girl and noticed her blush. He stepped closer to her leaned over abit to become face to face. "what are you doing?" Rachel asked. Thats when Richard leaned in and kissed her eye ever so gently and backed away and smiled at her. rachel cheeks were bright pink and she couldn't help, but smile. She turn away quickly hoping Richard didn't see her happiness.

"I saw that smile. don't try to hide it." Richard said, and Rachel ran up the stairs to her apartment.

"Bye Richard."

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**It was Friday morning and Rachel spent more time getting ready in the mirror then usual. she didn't just throw on jeans and a shirt she carefully and methodically thought of what to wear. Her thoughts were disrupted by a honk from outside. She looked out the window and say Richard.******

**"No motorcycle today?" Rachel smirked.******

**"No, I wanted to give you a ride and I didn't think you would enjoy being on my motorcycle." Richard explained.******

**"Your taking me to school?" She asked confused.******

**"Yes I am. I want to make sure you get there and get there on time." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Richard leaning against his black Lamborghini. "So are you going to to school like that?" Richard looked Rachel up and down.******

**"I have nothing to wear." Rachel complained.******

**"Weird. I would've never picked you as girl who would stress about what to wear for school." Richard said and Rachel raced back into the house to change. Richard was right about Rachel; she never before stressed about clothing, but that was before she met Richard who changing her ever so slightly. Rachel ended up wearing gray yoga pants and a black jacket and hopped into the fancy car.******

**"Nice car." Rachel stated looking at the cool features of the car around her.******

**"Thanks, Bruce let me borrow it." Richard said.******

**"Who's Bruce?" Rachel asked pushing buttons now. Richard laughed at the curiosity she had for the car. "This is so fancy. I have never been in anything like this." Rachel said.****  
****"Bruce is my adoptive father and yeah I am pretty lucky to have a car with all these gadgets." Richard said driving to school.******

**"You adopted?" Rachel said finally focusing on something else.******

**"Yeah. Parents died when I was young and I was very fortunate to have Bruce adopt me."******

**"Wow." Rachel whispered.******

**"How is your dad? I know you told me you lost your mom." Richard asked.******

**"There is not much to say." Rachel looked sad and looked down at the floor if the car.******

**"Where does he work?"******

**"I don't know." Rachel said looking out the window now, wanting to change the subject.******

**"How do you not..."******

**"My father is the last thing I want to talk about okay!" Rachel stated cutting Richard off.******

**"Sorry I didn't know." Richard said pulling into the parking lot. Richard looked over at Rachel and she was itching at her arm. "Let me see it." Richard said with a hand out.******

**"No."******

**"Rachel. Let me see your arm." Rachel pulled her arm closer to herself. "Now!" He demanded. ****  
****"If I do. I don't want any questions." Richard nodded at Rachel's deal. Rachel handed her arm over and she looked away closing her eyes and bracing herself for pain. ******

**"Calm down. I just want to see it; I won't touch it." Richard said pulling up her sleeve. Richard gasped from the sight. There was a deep cut in her arm that was bruised and had dry blood. The cut was so deep Richard thought he could see the bone. It also looked like it had not been taken care of. "How did you did this?" Richard asked sternly.****  
****"You can't ask any questions, remember." Rachel teased.******

**"This isn't a joke Rachel. How did you get this... Wait..." Rachel could see Richards head turning as thoughts were racing in his head and he was piecing it all together now. "Did your father do this!" ******

**"We're going to be late to class." Rachel said an yanked her arm away from Richard and got out of the car. Richard raced after her. ******

**"We're going to the nurse." Richard said pulling Rachel the other way.******

**"I can't go to the nurse. They will ask questions and then they will find out."******

**"Good. They need to know. This is why you act like this." ******

**"Act like what? Me?" Rachel said offended by what Richard said. She was angry now and she full on pushed Richard out of her way.******

**"No, Rachel that's not what I meant to say. I meant.."******

**"What did you mean Richard." Rachel and Richard were now in the hallway yelling at each other and everyone's attention was on them.******

**"Rachel, quiet down please and let's talk about this somewhere else."******

**"Stop telling me what to do." Rachel said pushing past him. "You think you know what's right for me, well you don't. The minute the nurse finds out what happened they will call child services and I get put with a foster family and not everyone is lucky like you to get the perfect rich foster family." Rachel said and the bell rang. Everyone around them scurried to class while Richard and Rachel stared at each other for a long time.**

**"I didn't think about that." Richard admitting.**

**"That's right. You didn't think at all." Rachel said beginning to walk to class.**

**"Whoa, Rachel wait a minute I am just trying to help you."**

**"When are you going to realize that I don't want your help." Rachel said.**

**"It doesn't matter if you want it because you need it. What I was trying to say earlier is that your father is making you this closed off person that hates everything. Just think of how you can be open and free with out him." Rachel was quiet thinking about what Richard said. The silence was broken by a passing teacher, Mr. Mod.******

**"What are you two doing in the hallway, you should be in class."******

**"We were just going." Richard said.******

**"Go ahead Richard, not you Rachel. You go to the principal's office now."******

**"What? That's not fair. You can't do that to her." Richard said in Rachel's defense.******

**"Fine, go ahead Mr. Grayson join the trouble maker." Mr. Mod said walking away. Both the teens were walking to the principals office in silence. Their fight was huge and definitely created a rift between them, but Richard learned to much about her today to give up on her now.****  
****"You're not a troublemaker, you are just misunderstood." Richard said opening the door for Rachel.**

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the office they waited for the Principle to come in. Richard was sitting there nervous fiddling with his fingers and tapping his foot.

"Would you just relax. Nothing is going to happen." Rachel said annoyingly while she sat slumped in the chair.

"Relax. What if you get another strike. I can't let that happen." Rachel looked wide eyed at the his answer. "What?" Richard asked.

"Nothing." Rachel looked down at the floor trying to hide her blush.

"Grayson, Roth, I will see you now." The principal said popping his head out of the door. Ten minutes later still in the office, Rachel was dismissed and now was back at class and Richard was still in the office.

"Please don't give her another strike, I am just getting through to her."

"Fine, I won't give her another strike, but next time I will. Don't let this happen again." The Principle stated.

"I won't. I promise." Richard promised.

"I can tell you care much for her Grayson." The principal said smiling.

"I do." Richard replied.

"Good, because I know little about her background but all you have to do is look at that girls face and you can tell she has been through a world of hurt and more. Take care of her." The principal said and Richard nodded and left. By the time he got out it was lunchtime and he went to look for Rachel in the cafeteria.

"Looking for someone?" Victor interrupted Richard's search.

"Yeah I am actually, Rachel."

"How did I know." Victor smiled. "Dude you should just ask her out to movies or out to eat or something!" exclaimed Victor.

"She won't like that." Richard said thinking of an idea of how to ask out Rachel.

"Well what would she like? You totally like her." Victor stated.

"Hey guys." Rachel said popping into their conversation.

"Rachel! How long have you been standing there?" Richard asked scared rachel might of herd the previous conversation.

"Not long, Why?" Rachel asked.

"Just wondering." Richard said.

"Oh okay then." Rachel said. And the three of them stood there awkwardly.

"Well... I am just going to go then." Victor said leaving and bumping Richard in the process. Richard turn to Victor who was mouthing the words 'Do it!' Richard shook his head at him and the boys were now arguing with each other without making a noise.

"Umm, am I missing something?" Rachel said laughing a bit.

"You laughed." Richard stated,

"Did I? I really did not notice." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Richard began and Rachel looked up at him with hope that he was going to ask her out. "So Rachel..."

"Yes." She said hopeful and the bell rang.

"Oh, time for class." Richard said walking to class a and signaled Rachel over to walk with him. Disappointed Rachel walked with him to class, it was their last class of the day. History with Mr. Mod. They walked in and Richard went to speak to Mr. Mod and Rachel went to an empty table.

"Is this seat taken?" A boy who looked liked Richard, but had orange hair asked. He was tall and looked very strong.

"No, go ahead." Rachel replied.

"I'm Roy by the way." He introduced himself.

"Rachel." She said with a smile.

"You're very beautiful especially when you smile." Roy said and Rachel laughed and blushed from the comment. Richard turned from the conversation with Mr. Mod when he heard Rachel's laugh. Richard was shocked to see her sitting with Roy and Richard was angered because it was Roy. Roy and Richard have been in competition with each other over the simplest things from who has the nicest car, to who is the best at football, and to who has the hottest girlfriend. Roy was the cool bad kid of school and Richard was the nice popular kid in school so the rift and rivalry between them was natural in the high school world. All Richard knew he was not going to let Roy influence Rachel. Instead of stomping right up to him to get him away from Rachel, Richard calmly sat at a table across from them with jealousy pumping through his veins. He heard Rachel laugh again.

"What are they talking about." Richard seethed balling his hand in a fist.

"What?" Said the girl sitting next to him.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" He asked pointing to Rachel and Roy.

"I have no idea. Roy is not that funny." Said the girl.

"I hate that guy." Richard said. After class he went over to Rachel and Roy. "Rachel want a ride home?"

"No that's okay, Roy is giving me a ride."

"What?" Richard said now getting mad and Roy and Rachel looked at him with a shocked face from his tone. "Rachel you don't even know this guy, you just met him! You didn't let me drive you home, when we first met."

"I will meet you outside Roy, just give me a minute." Roy left and he grabbed Rachel's books. "That's sweet thanks." Roy nodded at her and went outside.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Richard said sternly when Roy exited the door. "You don't even have to know him to tell he is bad news. What are you doing? Are you trying to get kicked out."

"No I am not. I found out that Roy lives across the street from me so it is easier if we carpooled. That's it. Why are you acting like this?"

"I am acting like this cause I like you Rachel!" Richard said by accident.

"You like me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and I was hoping you felt the same. I wanted to ask you out but I got too nervous, and..."

"Rachel are you ready." Roy came back in the room interrupting. Rachel kept her eyes on Richard.

"Yeah I am." Rachel said and turned and left Richard in the classroom.

Roy was dropping Rachel off and he walked her to the door. Rachel was distracted the whole car ride thinking about what Richard said.

"Hello Rachel?" Roy said waving a hand in front of Rachel.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Rachel said

"About?" Roy said grinning and putting his hands on Rachel's waist bringing her in close. Roy leaned in to kiss her, but Rachel turned away to avoid it.

"No." She whispered and Roy smiled and took a step back.

"Sorry, I don't like to take things slow." Roy stated. "Hey, so tomorrow there's going to be a party at my place and I would love for you to come."

"Can Richard come?" Rachel asked and Roy laughed

"What do you see in that kid?"

"He has been kind to me." Rachel said timidly.

"Haven't I been kind to you?" Roy said and Rachel nodded "I heard that you were a bit of a bad girl at your old school." Rachel shrugged. "Well you see Richard and "Bad kids" do not go well together and I have heard some stuff that you have done. What would Richard say if he found out. You need to be with people who are like you, and not the honor roll." Roy said.

"How do you know..." Rachel began, but Roy put a finger to her mouth.

"Shhh. I won't tell your secret."

"Thank you." Rachel said in relief

"Don't thank me yet. Be there tomorrow Rachel." Roy said going back to his car and he drove off.

"Richard can't find out about my past." Rachel said whispering to herself.

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

When Rachel was in her room safe from her father she was struggling mentally of what to do about tomorrow. To add on top of that Richard admitted he liked her. Rachel had to admitt she had some feelings for Richard, but she could never go out with him. Rachel always looked down on herself, how could Richard like someone like her. Rachel decided to put her thoughts at ease and call Richard.

"Hello."

"Hi, Richard. It's me Rachel."

"Did you get home okay?" Richard asked concerned.

"Yes, I did."

"Good." It was silent on the phone. Rachel slapped her hand against her forehead thinking the phone call was a bad idea. "Rachel do you want to do something tomorrow night." Rachel perked up by this getting excited.

"I would!" Rachel sad getting ahead of herself.

"Okay great! I can pick you up at..."

"Wait. I can't tomorrow." Rachel began forgetting she had to go to Roy's party.

"Oh." Was all Richard said and the call was quiet again.

"I'm sorry Richard." And Rachel hung up the phone. Rachel burried her face in her hands and cried. She realized that she really liked Richard, but she was not good for him. Roy's words echoed in Rachel's head, 'you need hang out with people like you'. Rachel though back to all the bad things she has done and all the schools she has been kicked out of, and then she thought of her evil father who has made Rachel who she is today.  
"I can never be with Richard." Rachel said out loud to herself." How could troubled Rachel be with kind, sweet, handsome Richard?

Saturday afternoon at Richards house he got out of bed and slumped around the house.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing." Richard answered.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel..." Richard said realizing he fell right into Bruce's plan.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked and Richard sat at the table with him and Bruce put down the morning paper giving attention to his adoptive son.

"I don't even know. I kinda get nervous around her." Richard admitted.

"Since when are you nervous when it comes to girls." Bruce speculated.

"She is different. If it were any other girl they would say yes to me in a heartbeat, not to sound cocky or anything." Bruce laughed and raised an eyebrow for him to go on. "But Rachel, she would say no."

"So you are afraid of the rejection." Bruce suggested.

"No!" Richard said. "I think she likes me but I can't tell. I don't think she can show her emotions well, and if she has them she hides them. Rachel has been through a lot."

"Well son let me share some advice with you. I think that until Rachel learns love herself she can't go on and love someone else. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah I think so." Richard got up from the table with a smile on his face determined to put one on Rachel's face soon. Maybe if he could help Rachel with her troubles she can come out from all her pain and learn to love and be happy again.

Later now Rachel was getting ready for the party that she did not want to go to. She put on some black skinny jeans with a nice pretty balck shirt. It was one of the only clothing items that were nice that she owned. Rachel left her house and walked across the street to Roy's house. She rang the doorbell but no one answered and the door was open, so Rachel let herself in. When she walked she was overwhelmed by the smell of alchol, the smoke of marijuana, and the noise of loud music. The party was bad news. Rachel hesitated walking into the living room, knowing if she got caught here it would be another strike, but Rachel kept on walking in. She started having flashbacks of all the other parties and how they never ended well.

"Rachel, there you are. I was afraid you wouldn't come." Roy said getting up from the couch gretting her with a drink in his hand. "Thirsty?" he smiled and Rachel shook her head no. "Come Rach, sit down relax, have some fun." Rachel sat down and was looking at some of the other teen who were already wasted and the kids who were passed out. "So Rachel, did you bring anything?" Roy said.

"No. what would I bring?"

"We both know. Come on thats what your known for. Thats how you got your bad girl streak. You were always at all the raging parties and you were always the one who brought the best weed or drinks." Roy said.

"I don't do that anymore." Rachel said.

"Trying to change for the good? I think you have been hanging out with Richard to much. I know the real Rachel. I am not trying to change you." Roy said. Even though he was high and drunk he was making sense to Rachel and she was falling for his plan and grabbed his drink from his hand and took a sip that led to another one then to another cup. An hour or so later Rachel's phone rang.

"Hellooo?" rachel said

"Rachel?" Richard asked.

"Who is dissss." Rachel said slurring her words.

"It Richard. Are you drunk?" Richard asked and Roy grabbed the phone from Rachel.

"Hey you have reached Rachel's phone . Please leave a message after the beeeeep. hahaha" Roy said and hung up the phone.

"Damn it." Richard said getting in his car driving to Roy's house. When he arrived to Roy's house he could smell all the illegal aromas going on. He looked around from the people dancing to the people smoking in the back yard and then he spotted Rachel drunk on the couch with Roy. Richard was steaming with anger. He could see Roy trying to advantage of Rachel and she just let him. Richard disrupted Roy's fun with a single push. Richard pulled Rachel of her seat and put a hand around her wait to help walk out the door.

"She belongs with us Grayson."

"No she doesnt." Richard yelled back at Roy."

"You dont even know her history." Roy stated.

"It doesnt matter cause I know her future will be better then this." Richard said and then just picked up Rachel wedding style because she could not walk right. He placed her in the car, and Richard just drove around for awhile not knowing what to do. Then when Rachel put a hand to her mouth Richard pulled over to let her throw up. Richard held her purple hair back and rubbed her back.

"Sorry." She whisperd.

"Shhh. It's okay." Richard replied to her. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt or caught. Since you probably won't remember this conversation in the morning I just want to say that, I realky like you Rachel and I can't lose you. I don't know why, but you are special." Rachel kept throwing up and Richard rubbed her back with a smile knowing she did not comprehend a single thing. they got back in the car and Richard was driving to Rachel's house.

"I can't go home. Not like this." Rachel said softly.

"Are you a little sober now, so we can have a talk?" richard asked.

"Yes, but you cant take me home."

"Fine you can stay at my place in the guest bedroom." Richard replied.

"Thank you."

"So is this why you couldn't go out anymore? You wanted to party with Roy?" Richard asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I didn't want to go, he made me."

"How did he make you?" Richard asked frustrated but then noticed Rachel's face turn green and he had to pull over again to let her throw up some. "We will just finish the conversation tomorrow morning, with some coffee." Richard said to the Rachel.

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Rachel woke up in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and noticed she was in a king sized bed in a huge room. Rachel got out of bed and she stepped onto the cold tile floor getting a massive headache. Rachel went to the bathroom and threw up she tried to remember what happened last night but nothing came to mind. Rachel flushed the porcelain toilet and went to wash her face then she heard a knock at the door. A beautiful tall women with blue eyes and sparkly star earring came in.

"How are you doing sweetie?" The lady asked and Rachel stared at her in confusion. "I am Diana. Richard's mom." Rachel gave her another skeptical look and did not shake her hand. "Adoptive mom." The lady finished and Rachel finally accepted that she was telling the truth. "Come down stairs sweetie Richard is waiting for you, and I just brewed some nice hot coffee. You could use some after the night you had." Rachel stayed silent and followed the lady down the spiral staircase. Rachel saw Richard and she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Rachel put a hand to her head getting another headache. Rachel realized the Richard was the one that called her last night. Memories started to rush through her head. Richard motioned Rachel to an empty seat at the table, and Rachel came to that seat. Richard stared at Rachel waiting for her to say something.

"Richard, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Well actually I did, but... Ugh, it is so complicated. you wouldn't understand." Rachel sighed and put her head down. Richard put his hand on top of rachel's hand and their eyes met.

"Talk to me. What wouldn't I understand?" Richard asked trying to make Rachel comfortable.

"I didn't want to go to Roy's party, but he made me. I wanted to go out with you." Rachel said.

"How did he make you?"

"He said that he would tell you about all the bad things I have done." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you should know me better than that or do you really think of me as that shallow? I do not care about your past, I just wanted make sure you have a better future."

"I am sorry."

"I thought you were done with all this."

"I was. I mean I am... Roy got to me and I shouldn't of listened to him."

"What did he say to you?" Richard asked getting angry at Roy.

"He was just saying that I can't change, and why should you change who you are, blah blah blah, a bunch of stuff about how I shouldn't be hanging out with you or people like you, its not important."

"I'm going to kill that guy. Don't Listen to him. You can only change if you want to, and you can hang out with whomever you like."

"I want to hang out with you." Rachel admitted putting her head down.

"Stop, hiding yourself." Richard said and Rachel looked back up and tilted her head in a confused manner. "Whenever you admit something or I find something out you hide your face."

"Oh." Rachel said.

"I like to see your eyes." Richard said looking into Rachel vibrant eyes. "Do you want to change?"

"Yes, but its hard. Its hard to change who you are."

"But that's thing Rachel, I don't think you know who you are, because you're always trying to hide it when you show emotions. I think your Father has made you this "bad girl". Richard said in air quotes. "And the real Rachel is buried underneath there." Rachel sat there listening.

"I have to get home." Rachel said getting up from her seat and waking to the door, but Richard went after her.

"See, anytime we get somewhere you always try to avoid it." Richard said and Rachel stood by the door not saying anything. "I will drive you." Richard suggested to Rachel who was walking down the steps to the street. Rachel turned to him and nodded, she was too tired to walk home. The car ride was silent the whole time till they were driving past a few stores with fake snowflakes, snow, and Santas in the windows.

"This use to be my favorite time of year." Rachel whispered to herself, but just loud enough for Richard to hear.

"Why is not anymore?" Richard asked.

"When my mom past my father didn't really do anything besides drink. So there was no shopping or decorating a tree, or anything." Rachel exclaimed looking at Richard.

"Well maybe this year could be different." Richard implied.

"I doubt it." Rachel sighed.

Once they arrived at Rachel's house Richard walked Rachel up to the doorstep. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow maybe we could do something." Richard putting his hands in his pocket trying hide his nervousness.

"Sorry Richard I think I would just rather stay home. I will see you Monday." Rachel answered and went into her apartment and closed the door on Richard's face.

"It was worth a shot." Richard smiled walking down her steps to his car thinking of more ways to get Rachel to warm up to him.

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was walking down the hallway and Richard spotted the young beautiful smart girl and he couldn't help but to at smile at her. He was the only one who really knew her and he thought himself to be a very lucky man. Knowing Rachel for a week now he learned and gained to new emotions he thought that were once lost. Rachel noticed Richard blushing and she began to smile that knowing he was the only the person who listened and understood her. He path was stopped when Roy came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. He whispered something to Rachel so Richard wouldn't hear. You could tell whatever it was it made Rachel angry as she jerked her arm away and that was when Richard came over to them and pulled Rachel to his side.

"Stay away from her do you understand me." Richard said pushing Roy. Roy put his hands up in innocence and walked away. "What did he say to you?" Richard asked turning looking down at Rachel who lost the smile and now her face was her old self again. Sad and scared.

"Nothing." Rachel said and looking down.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Richard said and took Rachel's hand and they walked to class. Even though Richard was mad at Rachel that she didn't tell him what Roy said he still held her hand to show Rachel that he cares for her and he is there for her even though she doesn't want him to be. Rachel gasped from the sudden move of him holding her had. She didn't not understand Richard, but Richard understood Rachel and what she needed. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said again looking down trying to hide her blush and she walked to class enjoying the moment of holding his hand with the cutest guy in school. Richard smiled knowing he was doing something right. Entering all eyes were on them holding hands. Everyone was in shock except victor who was smiling at them.

"Way to go bro!. So I take it you asked her?" Victor said.

"Asked me what?" Rachel chimed into their conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Richard said with a fake smile and elbowed Victor in the stomach. Rachel shrugged and began her work. Richard turned to victor and they walked to an empty desk to talk. "No I haven't asked her."

"Dude. what are you waiting for?" Victor said.

"The right time. I don't know." Richard shrugged.

"The right time is now." Victor said and pushed Richard back over to Rachel. Richard sat next to Rachel and he cleared his throat and Rachel turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? oh yes I am fine. i just wanted to. I wanted too. Um. Want to go get lunch or something after school."

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you're okay, you are sweating."

"Yeah, I am fine now." Richard said walking back to Victor.

"She said yes!" Richard said aloud and the boy started jumping up and down and did a chest bump in the middle of the class. All the students turned to the back of the class at the commotion and laughed.

"Boys will you settle down, this is a class room not a playground!" the teacher stated and the boy sat back down. Richard looked over at Rachel and she was laughing and shaking her head at us.

"She heard and saw the whole thing huh?" Victor implied.

"Yep." Richard stated and they put their heads down in embarrassment. The rest of school went by fast and when the last bell rang Richard jumped out of his seat and ran to Rachel's side.

"Ready?" Richard asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"I know this great sandwich restaurant."

"Alright." Rachel said and they walked to the car and drove to the restaurant. Once they were seat in the exquisite restaurant Rachel felt out of place. Everything was decorated with fancy colors and candles, and artwork. Rachel looked at the menu and she has never eaten or had a sandwich that cost so much. "Richard." Rachel said quietly whispering.

"Yes" He smiled at the beautiful girl across the table.

"I can't afford any of this." Rachel whispered again.

"Don't worry about it." Richard said with a wink and Rachel blushed and put the menu back up to hide her face, she loved how Richard wanted to take care of her. Richard ordered a big sandwich with turkey bacon and avocado with French fries and Rachel order a simple ham sandwich with water.

"So you come to places like this a lot?" Rachel asked starting a conversation while waiting for their food.

"Yeah because Bruce owns a lot of business we are always at business dinners so I know a lot of places." Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "I take it you don't come here a lot?' Rachel laughed and shook her head no.

"I don't even recall the last time I went shopping for clothes, honestly." Richard frowned at this statement.

"You know Diana, has always wanted a daughter and a shopping partner, I am sure she would love to take you shopping."

"That's really nice, but I couldn't."

"One shopping trip wouldn't hurt." Richard said. Rachel was not a girly girl but she really wanted to go.

"Okay, but I have I to repay you to someway."

"Okay, let me think." Richard said and their food. Rachel ate her food quickly like she hasn't eaten in days. the food was delicious and to her the simple sandwich was a thanksgiving feast. Richard was still eating by the time she was done. "Who Are, you ate like you haven't eaten in days." Rachel gave a look of she really hasn't eaten in days and Richard looked concerned. "Want me to order you something else so you can take it home and save it. Rachel wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. Richard saw her face and he ordered her food to go.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"I think I know what you can do to repay for the shopping trip." Rachel looked at with interest. "I want to meet you father."

"No. Hell no. That is not happening. not ever." Rachel said getting mad. "how can you ask that?" Rachel said to Richard with anger.

"Easily. i want to beat this guy."

"No." Rachel folding her arms across her chest.

"I know he beats you, I know he doesn't buy you clothes or food, and he doesn't even celebrate the holidays with you. Let me meet him." Richard said quietly so no one could hear. Rachel looked away.

"No, Richard!" Rachel slammed her hand on the table and got up from the table and left the restaurant. Richard sighed and paid the bill and go the food to go. he went outside and he saw Rachel standing on the sidewalk in the cold he took his jacket off and put it around Rachel.

"I'm just trying to help."

"That won't help it will make things worse." Rachel said walking to the car and Richard drove to Rachel's house. The car ride was silent and Rachel was thinking of what to do. Once they reached the house. Rachel got out of the car and Richard stayed in the car. "Are you coming? Richard looked in shock at. Richard got out of the car fast before she changes her mind and regrets her decision. they walked to the door and Rachel closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and grabbed hold of Richard's hand. Rachel opened the door, and you could smell the apartment smelled of alcohol. They heard the TV on in the living room.

"Dad. I have someone I want you to meet." trigon got up from the couch. Trigon was bigger and much taller than Richard.

"Rachel, why would you bring him here. I told you I don't want anyone on this house unless I say so." Trigon said sternly and Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Actually t was all me. Ii wanted to meet you" Richard said trying to save Rachel from a world of hurt. maybe this was a bad idea after all. Trigon are were huge and he could see what an impact it could do to a small sized girl like Rachel. trigon stared at Richard. "I am Richard, a friend of Rachel's."

"Okay, you met me now get out." Trigon said turning around then turning back noticing they were holding hands. Trigon grabbed Rachel by the arm roughly and Richard was in shock that he did that. Rachel looked scared. "Why are you holding his hand!" Trigon yelled in Rachel's face and slapped her and she fell to the ground. Richard tried to get to Rachel but Trigon stepped in front of him. "time to leave, Richard" Trigon said with a sadistic smile. Richard looked behind Trigon to Rachel on the floor holding her red cheeks and tears strolling down her face.

"Leave Richard!" Rachel yelled. Richard didn't know what to do. He wanted to help the girl he was falling in love with, but she was telling him to leave.

"I would listen to her unless you want to see her in more pain" Trigon seethed. And with that said, Richard left in a hurry hoping him leaving was the right thing.

******************Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday morning at school Richard felt awful, he was pacing back and forth in front of Rachel's locker feeling so sorry and so bad. Richard was holding a bouquet of flowers for her to as an apology, they were lavenders to match her violet orbs.

"Richard." Rachel said interrupting Richard's thoughts and he turned to see Rachel. She looked so small and delicate. Richard ran to her and swept her up off her feet and into a big hug.

"I am so sorry. I should of never forced that on you. I will listen next time."

"Just shut up and hold me." Rachel said to Richard. She held him so tight and she buried her face in his stomach crying a little. Richard held her close not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry Rachel please forgive me."

"I get my shopping trip right?" Rachel spoke out softly.

Richard laughed "Yes of course. You can have whatever, I will buy you whatever. I am just glad you are okay." Rachel stepped out of the hug and looked down at the floor. "He hurt you more when I left didn't he? Damn it. This is all my fault. Where?" Richard said. Rachel was wearing a Red and black patterned flannel opened to show the small black tank top she was wearing that showed some of her stomach with some ripped jeans. "Show me." Richard said scanning Rachel trying to not get caught up in her amazing curves of her body. Rachel lifted her sleeve and there was a long cut then she lifted her tank a little to show a big purple bruise. Richard turned from Rachel. He couldn't stand the sight because the marks were his fault. He caused that pain on Rachel and Richard would never be able to forgive himself. Rachel put a hand to his shoulder to get his attention.

"Those flowers are beautiful." Rachel said trying to change topic.

"They are for you." Richard said, sadly handing her the flowers. Rachel reached up to touch his cheek to try and make Richard feel better. Her touch was very comforting to Richard.

"Lets go to class." Rachel said. And they walked to class silently. What the couple didn't see was Roy in the back watching everything.

"If I can't have her no one can." Roy said to himself and walked to the principal's office. He snuck in the office putting an envelope on the desk. Back at Rachel and Richard's first class they were having a ton of fun doing a group project. Rachel was finally settling down at Gotham High and she was beginning to like it here. She had Richard to thank for that. Now that they were doing a group project Rachel began to make some new friends. There was Jinx who was pale and had pink hair and loved all the stuff Rachel did like reading, tea shops, and of course the being alone, but now they had each other. Also in their group was Victor who Rachel already knew, but she became friends with his girlfriend Karen who was a tall African American girl who was amazing at Volleyball. Karen was very nice and she always did everything at hundred percent. Rachel really bonded with the girls. Jinx was a best friend to Rachel and Karen and Victor were like older siblings. Then there was of course Richard who was Rachel's best friend but secretly she wanted that to be something more and so did Richard. Everyone knew this accept them two.

"Are you guys going to the dance this Friday " Jinx said directed to Rachel and pointed to Richard who was sitting with Victor. Rachel just looked back at Jinx with a straight face. "I'm going with Wally, and Victor is going with Karen. I think it is obvious; you two should go together."

"Were not a couple. You and Wally are. Karen and Victor are. Richard and I are not" Jinx gave Rachel a look. Jinx and Karen knew how Rachel felt about Richard just like how Victor knew how Richard felt about Rachel.

"Its the last day before winter break, come on it will be fun." Karen said.

"I have nothing to wear." Rachel stated.

"You and my mom are going shopping tomorrow. Remember?" Richard said joining the conversation and trying to hint he wanted to go to the dance and with her.

Rachel glared at him. "You are not in this conversation."

"I am now." Richard smiled at Rachel.

"I don't have anyone to go with." Rachel said smiling pretending Richard wasn't even there.

Richard laughed and caught on to Rachel's game. "Rachel, will you go to the dance with me?"

"No." Rachel stated. Everyone looked in shock. "Just kidding" Richard let out a sigh of relief. He smiled and was happy to see that Rachel was able to joke after yesterday. That was one thing he worried about Rachel, she was able to hide and put on a mask when something was wrong. Richard was scared something awful could happen and he wouldn't even know cause Rachel would conceal it so easily. When the bell rang their group went out in the hall and were joined by Jinx's boyfriend Wally the fastest kid in school. Their group was laughing and talking in hallway until they were interrupted by the principle on the microphone.

"Will Rachel Roth please report to the Principal's office immediately." Rachel looked at Richard right away with a worried face, and Richard looked at her in concern. Richard left the conversation with Victor and Wally to join Rachel by her side.

"I didn't do anything Richard. I promise." Rachel pleaded.

"I know relax. It could be anything. Do you want me to go with you?" Richard asked and Rachel shook her head and solemnly walked to the principal's office. Rachel went into the office and the principle looked mad.

"Rachel you looked surprised to be here." The principle stated.

"I am. I didn't do anything."

"That's a shame you won't own up to your wrongs. This will be your second strike."

"No please I didn't do anything. I actually like it here I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Rachel stated.

"Really?" The principle said putting an envelope in front of Rachel. She opened it and there was a list of people all saying Rachel yesterday at lunch helped spray paint graffiti on the bleachers."

"Okay first I wouldn't do that, second you can't just trust this list."

"Theres a picture too. Is that not you in the hood?"

"No that's not me. You can't even tell who that is because they are wearing a hood. Please listen to me, I am telling the truth. Wait did you say yesterday during lunch?" The principle nodded. "I get out of school before lunch and I went out eat at this sandwich place with Richard." Rachel explained. The principle phoned for Richard to come to the office and he came to comply with Rachel's story.

"I am sorry Mrs. Roth I was mistaken and I should not of jumped to conclusions. I will try and find out who to tried to blame this on you. In the meantime be careful and stay out of trouble. To show I am truly sorry, I will take away your first strike, please do not let me regret that." Rachel nodded and Richard and her left the office.

"Richard someone is trying to get me kicked out of here." Rachel said once out of the office.

"I know, and I won't let that happen. Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Richard asked.

"I have no idea." Rachel stated and they walked back to class. Roy watched them walk off, he was seething with anger and jealousy. The rest of the day went by fast but Richard and all of Rachel's new friends could see she something was bothering her. When the last bell rang Rachel jumped out of her seat and stormed off. To say she was angry was an understatement.**  
**

**Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was walking home and Richard couldn't stop her on foot. Richard called out to her but Rachel didn't hesitate to turn around. Walking home she saw two kids in her class picking on a small little boy in an ally. This made Rachel more mad than she already was.

"Hey leave him alone!" Rachel called.

"Or what." One of the boy said walking up to her.

"Or I call call the police." Rachel stared nervously at the taller and stronger teen. The two bullies were now circling her like sharks. She nodded for the little boy to run and he mouthed the words thank you as he race off. Rachel showed a small sad smile.

"You, shouldn't be smiling little girl. You just lost us ten bucks." The boy said.

"I'm not a little girl. I got to school with you."

"Oh yeah. Rachel Roth, Grayson's girl. I'm Jonny, it a pleasure to meet you." He said grabbing Rachel's arm and bring her close to his body. The other boy laughed. "What would Richard think or do if he knew his new pretty little toy was trying to stand up to us? Huh, what do you think Jason?"

"I think he will be pissed." Adonis laughed again.

"I'm not anyones girl, now let me go!" Rachel demanded struggling to get out of his hold. Jason leaned down trying to kiss Rachel, but she kicked her leg up and kicked him right in the stomach. Jason let out an 'oof' noise and Rachel knew this was her chance to run. Jason bent over in pain.

"That little bitch. Adonis grab her." Adonis grabbed Rachel and pinned her to the dirty ground. Jason walked over to Rachel, "That was a mistake." Jason said pushing Adonis out of the way and kept Rachel pinned to the disgusting floor of the ally. While Rachel struggled Jason and Adonis just laughed. You could see in Jason's eyes the want, lust, and desire. He began to move his hands all over Rachel and thats when she screamed for help but no one could hear. Adonis came over and covered Rachel's mouth to keep her quiet but Rachel kept fighting and she bit his hand. Adonis backed up holding his hand and Jason laughed his sadistic laugh. Rachel kept struggling to get out of Jason's hold, but when she felt his cold hands coming up her spine to her bra strap she let out another scream.

"Rachel!" A voice came from the street. It was Richard and you could see he was ready to pounce on Jason. Adonis began to run and Richard let him, his attention was all on Jason who was slowing getting off of Rachel and backing up with his arms up like he did nothing. Richard charged at him and punched him hard in the stomach and Jason tried to fight back but Richard was too fast. You could see Richard's athletic ability really show. Jason ran as fast as he could away and then Richard turned to see the girl he falling for her on the ground in tear breathing heavily.

"Today's the worst day ever." Rachel said in a whiny voice and tears streaming down her cheek. Richard went to her a pulled her into a hug. He looked at her to see if she was hurt, and there was no sign of damage. Richard looked Rachel in the eyes and he could see the tiredness in them after the long day she had and he couldn't even imagine the night she had before with her drunken abusive father. Richard began buttoning up Rachel's flannel so she wasn't so open and showing skin. Rachel was very attractive and Richard wanted her to himself. Rachel looked at him as he buttoned up her shirt and she picked his chin up so he was now looking at her again. They stared at each other and then Rachel just leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was perfect to say the least. It was like a fairy tale; a pretty princess in danger, then being saved by handsome prince, ending with a kiss. Rachel began to smile and then pulled away from the kiss. "I had too, sorry."

"No. That' was... that was nice.." Richard laughed at his speechlessness at what just too place. All he knew is that he did not want it to end. He looked at Rachel and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and turned away from Richard. Richard saw she at the moment was truly happy. "Come one lets get out of here." Richard said standing and holding out a hand to hold. Rachel put her hand in his and they fit perfectly together like a puzzle.

Rachel awoke Wednesday morning as happy as could be. She just kissed the most nicest and the most amazing guy in school, and she was hoping there will be more to come. Once she got to school she did not see Richard waiting at her locker which was strange, but she did see was Adonis and Jason laughing. Rachel went on with her business till Jinx came up.

"Rachel did something happened yesterday? Richard was called into the office and he hasn't come out in a while." Rachel turned and glared at the laughing boys then Rachel's purple eyes got big in realization. Rachel ran to the office leaving behind a confused Jinx. She bursted into the office. You could see Richard was frustrated and the principle was angry.

"Rachel what are doing in here?" Richard asked.

"Me? I should be asking you that? You don't deserve to be getting in trouble. Sir it was all my fault yesterday, please don't blame Richard." Rachel said looking at the principal.

"Rachel go. I can handle this." Richard said and Rachel gave him a pleading look.

"He is right Rachel. Go. There is no way I believe a girl like you could punch and leave a mark on a big guy like Jason." The principle exclaimed, and Rachel was furious. She left the office to go to the trouble makers themselves. Rachel saw them still in the hallway talking about who knows what.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Adonis said.

"Shut up Adonis." Rachel said and she stood right in front of Jason with her eyes glaring at him.

"What are you looking at little..." And Rachel punched him before he could finish his sentence. Rachel smiled at what she just accomplished but she also was in pain holding her hand. of course in the hallway saw the whole thing and escorted Rachel to the office, but that was Rachel's plan all along to get caught and to prove at petite girl like her could punch some big tough guy. Rachel was now in the office with Richard and the principle.

"Still don't think I can punch a guy?" Rachel said sarcastically to the principle. Richard let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. Rachel was a lot to handle she was very stubborn and Richard just let her rant to the principle. The principal who was already sick of the situation dismissed they two students and Rachel got her first strike back. Out of the office Rachel looked up at Richard with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked rubbing the back of his head in exhaustion over this situation.

"I'm not going to let you get in trouble for something that was my fault."

"But it wasn't your fault." Richard retorted.

"I should not of gotten myself in that situation." Rachel replied quickly.

"You shouldn't of punched Jason!" Richard yelled at Rachel, and she was in shock and taken aback by his reaction. She put her head down. "Look i'm sorry I yelled at you, but now you have a strike over something so stupid and something I should've taken the blame for." Richard exclaimed.

"But neither of us should even be getting in trouble for it." Rachel answered back.

'I know but sometimes it doesn't always work out that way." Rachel nodded in defeat she loses this argument. "Come on I will walk you to class." After school Richard drove Rachel to his house for Diana to take her shopping. The car ride was silent Rachel could tell Richard was still mad at her.

"Richard please don't be mad at me." Rachel said sweetly.

"I'm not. I'm just a little frustrated."

"Its only my first strike." Rachel said with a grin.

"You shouldn't have any!" Richard said getting angry. Rachel opened her mouth to speak and protest, but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to upset him anymore. "If you get a strike for stupid stuff like this, something you didn't even do; I'm scared you might or could easily get another one. I do not want that to happen." Rachel nodded, and didn't speak against what Richard was saying. Once they were at the Richard's giant house he took hold of Rachel's hand gently, "Have fun with my mom, okay? Buy something nice." Richard said smiling at Rachel and he opened the door for her. Diana was in the living room when she heard that door open she hopped right out of her seat and ran to Rachel.

"Are you ready? I am so excited! I haven't had anyone to shop with since we moved out of Jump city years ago." Diana said excitedly. Rachel smiled and turned to see Richard behind her, but he was gone. She looked around to see where he went and he saw Richard climbing the stairs tiredly. Rachel's smiled faded and looked down in disappointment with herself. Diana saw this and was curious to find out what happened between the two. Diana put hand to Rachel's back and she led her outside to the limo waiting.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

The limo ride to the mall was quiet until they were less than five minutes from their destination and Diana finally spoke up.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked obviously knowing something was wrong.

"Its not that big of a deal. I don't understand why he is so mad. So mad at me." Rachel said confused.

"He cares for you, and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"That's not it." Rachel said quietly looking out the window. Diana looked at the sad girl and moved from her seat to sit next to her. Rachel looked up at the beautiful women in awe wishing one day she could look like her.

"Rachel sweetie, let me tell you something. Richard lost his parents at a very young age. At an age where his only friends were his parents. Losing someone that close to you and so soon can do much damage. For Richard he hates to lose people. When we moved out of Jump City it was hard for Richard to say goodbye to his friends. He thought he would never see them again, but I promised him we would see them again. He even calls some of them to make sure they're still there. He is just very protective of the people around him. Especially you. He doesn't want to lose you Rachel." Diana explained and Rachel finally understood Richard a little more and why he was so mad.

"I think understand now." Rachel said to diana. "Thank you for telling me that."

"Were here!" Diana said excitedly. "Are you ready for some shopping?" Diana asked eagerly and Rachel nodded. They walked into the mall to seeing many people and many differents stores. The mall was huge to say the least. Rachel's eyes lit up seeing something she usually never sees and Diana was surprised by this. "So Richard tells me you need a dress?" Diana said walking toward a store.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, he asked me the dance before winter break. I don't really know. I have never been to a dance."

"Oh" Diana said surprised. "Well the dance is winter formal and I think we could find some clothes and some dresses in here." Diana said and Rachel looked at the huge store with mirrors and hanges and hangers of clothes. Diana was showing a bunch of clothes to Rachel, but Rachel had no idea what to say or how to react. "What do you like to wear?" Diana asked. Rachel shrugged. Diana laughed and kept piling clothes on her arm and then when her arms got full she piled clothes onto Rachel. "I think thats enough." They headed to the fitting room and with all the clothe Rachel had to try on it would be like a private mini fashion show. Rachel tried on jeans, tank tops, skirts, shirts, and shorts. Once Rachel tried on everything, they put everything that looked good in a basket and headed to the dress section. "Rachel I want you to pick out the dress. You know since I did pick out everything else."

"I don't know what to pick. What would Richard like?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I think he will like anything that will make you happy." Diana said smiling at the girl lifting a dress up then putting it back on the hanger. Rachel spent ten minutes looking for a dress and nothing. Rachel went to find Diane who had a dress in hand.

"Please tell me you found something?" Rachel asked hopeful. Diana laughed and showed Rachel a long dress. It was a light blue dress that faded into a dark blue color at the bottom of the dress and then it had sparkles around the waist. Rachel tried it on and came out of the fitting room. Diana gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "What?" Rachel said concerned as if something was wrong.

"Nothing. You look amazing in it." Diana said looking at Rachel's cheeks turned red. Do you like it?" Rachel nodded hesitantly. "What is it?" Richard was just like Diana they both could pick up on when something was bothering rachel.

"The cost." Rachel said bluntly picking the price tag up.

"Don't worry about that. You have given me the shopping trip I have always wanted."

"But I can't this dress and the clothes. That's way too much."

"No buts, and don't forget we still have to get you jewlery."

"Diana" Rachel said turning her head to the side with a face that read 'no more'. Diana ignored Rachel looking down at her phone.

"Oh nevermind Richard text me, no jewelry. Alright I guess thats it."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing" Diana said smiling knowing there was something planned. Rachel crossed her arms at Diana but she just waved her off but then perked up. "Almost forgot shoes!" Diana said standing up excitedly walking over to the shoe section of the store. Rachel just shook her head and smiled at the shopaholic. After buying shoes the limo dropped off Rachel and her house. Diana was in shock to see where Rachel lived. She was concerned about the living conditions and the area it was in.

"No wonder Richard gets up earlier to come and get you." Diana said. Rachel grabbed her bags and thanked Diana again for the fun trip. Once Rachel entered her apartment she went up stairs and threw all her old clothes out and put all her new clothes in. Rachel plopped on her head bed tired from the walking and trying on clothes. Rachel got out her phone and text Richard.

Thank you for letting your mom take me shopping. I had a lot of fun, and got a ton of cute stuff. I hope your not mad at me anymore

Richard at home saw his phone go off and when he saw it was Rachel he became happy and text her back

I could never stay mad at you. I'm glad you had fun. I will pick you up in morning. sleep well.

Rachel read that text and she held her phone close being truly happy, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.  
**  
**

**please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday morning Rachel was picked up by Richard and it was just a regular day at school. The school day went by fast and easy with all the commotion and excitement of no school on friday and there being a dance. After school the Rachel and Richard planned to go to lunch with Victor and Karen. Jinx and Wally couldn't come because of last minute winter formal shopping. Rachel was walking to the parking lot to meet her friends, but unfortunately that had to wait, because Roy was standing right by the exit of the school.

"Hey Rae." Roy smirked blocking Rachel's way out.

"Don't call me that."

"Why cause I'm not Richard." Roy spat. Rachel tried to move around him but Roy just moved to the side and blocked her again. Roy tilted his head and gave Rachel an evil smile.

"What do you want." Rachel Hissed.

"I want you to ditch Richard."

"No, why would I do that?"

"Cause you dont belong with a guy like him. You belong with a guy like me." Roy smirked.

"What? Ew, no." Rachel said trying to get away from him, but Roy grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, you know me, and you know when I want something I get it."

"Well that's not going to me." Rachel said trying to pull her arm away, but then she was slammed into a locker. Rachel flinched in pain.

"Does your dad know you're going to this dance? Does he know you're going with Richard. Do not go to the dance, come to my house." Roy said, and with all Rachel's might she pushed him off and away. Rachel began to walk away fast and when she turned back to see Roy was smiling darkly. "If you go, you will regret it." Rachel finally got to the parking lot see them all waiting.

"There she is lets eat!" Victor said jumping in the car. Richard looked at Rachel concerned.

"Are you alright, what took you so long?" Richard asked Rachel, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Um, bathroom." Rachel said hesitantly and moving away so his arm fell from her side. Richard saw and knew the she was lying, but he let it go for the sake of a nice lunch. Victor drove to the Diner and once he got inside he ordered right away half the menu. Everyone ordered except Rachel who said she wasn't hungry. Richard knew now especially something was up. Rachel was always hungry. Throughout the meal, there was nice small talk but Rachel would never speak. She kept her head down or was daydreaming out the window. Once their lunch was over they were walking to the parking lot Karen went to give Rachel a hug, while Richard pulled Victor away.

"Hey Vic if you don't mind I think I'm going to walk Rachael home, she doesn't live too far from here, then I will take a cab home."

"Yeah, do what you got to do. There is obviously something wrong with her." Victor said looking at Rachel who was opening the door to the car, but Richard put a his hand on top of her and stopped her.

"Lets take a walk" he suggested. Rachel nodded and they began walking down the street. Their walk was silent for awhile. "Rachel, I know you're not okay."

"I think this is a mistake" Rachel said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked confused and surprised that she was actually telling him the problem.

"Me and you. What are we doing? I can't help too think if we are both on the same page." Richard stopped walking and just stared at Rachel. "You are suppose to be keeping me out of trouble and helping me with school. Thats it. Not bringing me flowers, not buying me clothes, and that kiss." Rachel said admitting everything she felt thanks to Roy and his poisonous words. She looked down at the ground, but then Richard reached for her hand softly and just held it.

"I knew this conversation was bound to happen." Richard said with a smile and with his empty hand put his hand under Rachel's chin to make her look up at him. "This can be whatever you want it to be, this could be more than just a friendship, and if we're not on the same page let's be on it right now." Richard paused and took a breath. "Rachel will you be my girl friend?" Rachel's eyes widened and she was shocked by this. Rachel let out a small laugh of relief and smiled.

"Yes." She said and she reached up on her tippy toes giving him a big hug. Richard hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Richard pulled out to look at her in the eyes.

"Now, about that kiss." He said with a smirk and Rachel gave him a sexy smile and he pulled her back into a hug and they stood on the sidewalk kissing. Everyone walking by saw them. You could see the love and happiness overcome everyone and the their surroundings. Once again Roy's plan failed, and it only made the couple stronger.

Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Friday morning the day of the dance, Rachel awoke with a big grin on her face. She was about to have the time of her life. Rachel grabbed her dress and her bag of things and sneaked outside to meet jinx who was outside waiting for her. Rachel tried to not make a sound not wanting to wake her father. Rachel got in the car and her and jinx both had huge smiles on their faces as they drove to the nail salon.

Richard was woken up by the door bell, and his butler came into Richard room to tell him that it was his friend Victor. Richard hopped in the shower and got dress in a simple out. Richard finally met victor downstairs in the kitchen and he was helping himself to his friends food.

"Ready?" Richard asked. Victor nodded stuffing another mini muffin in his mouth. They got into Richard's car and went off to pick up their suits at the dry cleaners, and but corsages for their dates.

Meanwhile the Jinx and Rachel were at the nail place and where Karen met up with them.

"So Rachel tell me everything." Jinx said and Rachel shrugged. "Karen, Richard finally asked out Rachel and she out give us any of the details." Jinx said as she was getting her nails painted black.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone." Karen said as she was getting a french manicure.

"rachel, come on this is girl time. Talk!" Jinx said.

Rachel shrugged again, "I'm kinda nervous. What if Richard doesn't like my dress or I like..."

"There is nothing to be worried about." Karen said cutting Rachel off.

"Yeah I'm sure Richard would like you in anything, and that even means your birthday suit." Jinx said giving a wink.

"Jinx!" Karen said and Rachel began to blush.

At the dry cleaners Richard and Victor were waiting in line.

"Looks like every guy in school is here there is never a line."

"Yeah." Richard said with his hand in his pockets and tapping his foot.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" Victor asked.

"I'm a bit nervous." Richard admitted.

"Why? You act like you have never been to a dance before with a pretty girl. remember Kori." Victor said and Richard rolled his eyes having flashback of the nightmare his ex girlfriend Kori.

"Rachel isn't pretty she is beautiful and nothing like Kori. that was a huge mistake. I am glad they haven't met yet." Finally they reached to the front of the line and they got their suits, and now they had one more thing to do. When they were outside they say Roy across the street smoking a cigarette. "Disgusting." Richard said.

"Come on, Richard we don't want any trouble." Victor said but it was too late. Richard and Roy were in a staring match and Roy was making his way to them. "Richard come one, we don't want to start a fight. Especially today, remember Rachel's first dance." Victor said but Richard put his suit on top of the car and his hand were balled into a fist. "Rich, think about Rachel before you do anything stupid." With that said Richard also began walking toward Roy.

"This is for Rachel." Richard said throwing his arm up swinging it at Roy.

After their pedicure the girls all went to Jinx's house and they were getting their system down for getting ready. Jinx took a shower first then went and Rachel took one while Karen was doing Jinx's hair and they will switch off who does who's hair and make up. Jinx hiar was curled and her short sparkly yellow dress match her personality. Then Rachel and Karen worked on Jinx hair which was put into a stylish side pony tail. Last was Rachel and the girls wanted make her night perfect and so far it was. Rachel had her straight flowing down her back but then crimped to give it a wavy look.

"It's beautiful. you guys. thank you for..." Rachel couldn't finish for she was interrupted by Karen phone going off. She went over to her phone and looked at the message from Victor.

"Um I guess we're not having a late lunch anymore." Karen said.

"What! Why?' Jinx said angry putting finishing touches on Rachel's hair.

"I don't know I'm going to call him." Karen said with a worried look going outside.

In the parking lot at the dry cleaners a brawl was going on and there were now a full circled surrounding the fighting boys. Richard launched another punch at Roy and made contact with his nose, and that's when Roy tackled Richard to the floor and punched him hard in the gut, Both boy were going full force letting all their anger out on each other. Victor was yelling for them to stop while the everyone was cheering for them to keep going. Victor was thinking 'why did everyone boy from school go to the same dry cleaners?' As the fight progress and both boys had bruises and blood dripping from their noses the cops finally showed up. The cops came and arrested the boys. Victor text Karen that they would not be able to go to lunch and hopefully they would make it to the dance but he had to bail Richard out.

Karen came back to the room and signaled Jinx to come outside.

"I will be right back Rachel." Jinx said and Rachel nodded and stayed, wanting to know what was going.

"Richard was arrested."

'What!" Jinx said loudly.

"Shhh." Karen said covering Jinx's mouth. "Yes he got arrested for fighting Roy. and we don't want Rachel to know, cause that will ruin everything." Jinx nodded.

"Of course Richard picks today of all days to get in a fight and get arrested." Jinx said

At the local police station Richard was sitting at one of the officers desk with Victor.

"Richard!" Diana came into the station running up to Richard and holding his face looking at his bloody nose and bruised eye. "You look horrible but thank god you are okay. Who did this?"

"You called my parents?" Richard said frustrated looking at Victor.

"Of course he did it was the right thing." Bruce came into the conversation. "Victor will you drive to our house and we will meet you there." victor nodded knowing Richard was about to get in trouble. When Victor left Bruce paid Richard bail and they left to the car. the car ride was silent.

"Are you guys going to say something?" Richard said tired of the silence and wanted to get his reprimand over with. With that still since and that made Richard disappointed with himself. Finally as they got before walking into Diana came right up to Richard's face.

"All I have to say is that you're going to that dance and you are going to make sure tonight goes perfect for Rachel, she deserves a fun night and you better not spoil it because you decided to be childish." Diana spat and turned and walked into the house. Bruce was surprised at his wife and Richard was too and he was a little scared now of his adoptive mom. Richard let out a sigh.

"Why did you get into a fight to with that delinquent? I know you two have never gotten along but it has never ended up physical."

"I guess you can say we both had enough."

"He likes Rachel too huh?"

"How do you always know?" Richard asked.

"I know everything son." Bruce said putting a shoulder on Richard. "Come on let's get you ready for this dance."


	15. Chapter 15

"The girls are on their way." Victor called out to Richard who was upstairs changing. Their adventure today took up most of the day and there was about an hour till the dance. Richard came down stairs and Diana smiled at both teen.

"You both look so handsome." She said in a kind voice. "Except for Richard's black eye." Diana said glaring at Richard.

"You can barely see it." Richard replied , and Victor walked into the kitchen's refrigerator to pull out a yellow corsage. "Shit, I forgot to get Rachel a corsage."

"You didn't forget. You were just busy getting in a fight and being in jail."

"Thanks, but I think we all know the story, no need to hear it again." Richard said sarcastically and you could see Diana's face turn red from anger, and Bruce held her hand to try and calm her. Diana has always wanted a kid of her own and especially a daughter, but for health reasons she could not carry a baby. Now that she had met Rachel she has looked at her as a daughter. "Oh wait..." Richard said running upstairs as the doorbell rang. Diana gasped

"They're here" She said excitedly. The girl strutted in looking amazing in their gowns. Victor came right up and gave Karen a big hug and kiss. He then gave her the yellow corsage. Jinx and Rachel stood there staring them in awe of how cute they were together, then Jix snapped out of it and became her sassy self again.

"Where's my boyfriend! Is victor the only one who can do things right around here?" Jinx said obnoxiously. Then all of a sudden Wally came flashing through the door.

"I'm here." And Wally gave Jinx a kiss and gave her a pink corsage to match her hair. Rachel was now left standing alone looking around for Richard but no sign. Rachel walked into the kitchen sadly while the other couples were laughing and taking pictures. Rachel leaned over the kitchen counter and drank some water, and then Diana came in.

"Diana, I feel stupid." Rachel admitted.

"Why honey?"

"I never wear dresses I probably look silly and thats probably why Ricard is up stairs hiding." Rachel said.

"I'm not hiding, and you definitely do not look stupid." Richard said coming into their conversation. Rachel gasped and turned around surprised.

"Richard!" Rachel ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then Rachel pulled away. "What happened to your eye?" Rachel said questionly.

"Damn." Diana whispered walking out of the room but Rachel heard her.

"Nothing, beautiful do not worry about it." Richard said and Rachel gave him a skeptical look ignoring the compliment. It was obvious he was not telling the truth, but Rachel let it pass. "Here I have something for you." Richard said pulling out a necklace from his pocket. It was a beautiful silver chained crescent moon necklace. When Rachel saw it her eyes lit up and jaw dropped.

"For me?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Of course." He said putting it around her neck. "You like it?"

"I love it." and Rachel stood on her tippy toes and pecked Richard on the cheek. Richard smiled at his new girlfriend,

"I hope there more of those tonight." Richard implied raising an eyebrow.

"We will see." Rachel said with a wink and the couple went off with the others too take pictures and go to the dance. Once they arrived at the school and in the decorated gymnasium the excitement began for the teen except for nervous Rachel who clutched on to Richard's jacket. Richard but a hand on top of hers and he smiled at her for reassurance. Victor and Karen headed to food and Wally and Jinx headed to the dance floor.

"Can we sit." Rachel said not wanting to dance, Richard nodded and he led her to an empty table. The couple sat there for awhile.

"So you want to dance now?" Richard asked.

"I'm not much a dancer, Richard." Rachel replied watching all the other couples dance. Richard stood up and held a hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel just stared at his hand.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Rachel rolled her eyes and took his hand. Richard placed his arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel placed her arms around Richard's neck. The began to sway back and forth slowly. "See this isn't so bad." Rachel rolled her eyes again. "You look beautiful." Rachel blushed and Richard spun her around and Rachel couldn't help but enjoy herself. They were dancing for three songs now.

"Can we get something to drink?" Rachel asked getting tired from dancing. Richard nodded and walked Rachel over to an empty table.

"I will be right back." Richard walked away to the drink table, and when he was gone a girl sat down with Rachel. Rachel saw the pretty redhead in a purple dress and she gave her a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Kori." The girl said introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm..." before Rachel could finish Kori cut her off.

"Rachel Roth, new girl with a record, amazing looks, smart, and dating my ex..." Rachel squinted at Kori as she spoke. "Listen I'm here to tell you that you need to leave Richard alone. I don't know what you're doing for him to be your boyfriend that I can't do, but it needs to stop." Rachel gave a disgusted look at what she was insinuating.

"I'm not doing anything with Richard except being his girlfriend." Rachel said interrupting and putting emphasis on the 'doing'.

"Rachel from what I understand you're a poor troubled teen girl looking for someway to get up in the world." Rachel opened up her mouth to speak but Kori put a hand up to stop her. Never has Rachel been intimated or talked to like that before. "You are holding Richard back, and if he was with me he could... It would just be better that way you see." Rachel nodded and put her head down on the verge of tears. She felt like everyone is telling her she is not good enough. "Oh, don't be sad you will find someone. Maybe Roy he seems like a good guy for you." Rachel looked up and gasped, were Roy and Kori conspiring together? Finally Richard came back with drinks in hand. He saw Kori smirking and Rachel with her head down.

"Kori, what are you doing?" Richard asked sternly.

"Just saying hi." Kori stood up and walked away. Richard sat down. "What did she say to you." Rachel turned away so she would not have to face him.

"Nothing" She said quietly.

"Don't lie and shut me out. What did she say?"

"Nothing important."

"Ugh Rachel why do you always do that. You shut me out whenever something happends. You can't hide things."

"Because that is who I am and if you don't like it then why don't you go find Kori." Rachel said finally turning to him crossing her arms over her chest. Richard leaned back in his chair and groaned in frustration. Rachel was such a hand full but he loved her. Whoa love these were new feelings to Richard that he did not want to let go of.

"Fine don't tell me." Richard stood up and put his hand for Rachel to take and she just stared at it again. "One more dance." And Rachel placed her hand in his and they dance to one more song. As the swayed on the dance floor and Rachel's head rested on Richard chest.

"How do you make me so mad at you then next you make me so happy." Rachel said

"Its the same way with you. You make me so frustrated but then you make be so calm." Richard replied and kissed the top of her head. The song stopped and Richard took Rachel outside the school and the sat on the steps with each other looking up at the stars.

"I had a good time tonight." Rachel said.

"Good I am glad, DIana would've killed me if you didn't." Rachel laughed picturing the kindness lady she has ever met killing the nicest boy she has ever met. "She loves you like your her own daughter, you know."

"I know." Rachel sighed thinking of her mom.

"You know I think your mom would be very proud of the beautiful young lady you have come to be" Richard said looking down at the girl who was leaning on him gazing at the stars.

"And I think your parents would be proud of you as well." Richard stiffened. "How did you know?"

"Diana told me. You were acting weird and she told me that you don't like to lose people."

"I dont." Richard stated.

"You won't lose me right?"

"No I won't. I wouldn't let that happen and you wouldn't let that happen." Richard said and Rachel turned to face him.

"Enough serious talk." Rachel leaned up and kissed him

"What do you want to do?" Richard asked pulling her closer and letting Rachel kiss him more.

"Theres a party..." Rachel began and Richard pulled away.

"No."

"Why?" Rachel asked pulling away.

"Because parties never end well. And if anything happens I don't want you getting hurt or in trouble."

"Oh please I can handle myself."

"No Rachel."

"Fine" Rachel crossed her arms, but Richard moved next to her again.

"But we can get back to..." Richard moved in close to kiss Rachel but she turned her face away.

"We don't do what I want to do, you don't get to do what you want to do. Fair is fair."

"Come on Rachel don't be like that, I'm doing it to protect you." Rachel rolled her eyes. Richard stood up and gave her a hand to help her stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"The dance is over we can go wherever... anywhere except a party." Rachel stood there still angry with her arms crossed. "Can we ever have a decent night where we don't argue," Rachel smiled at that.

"No." She said with a smile taking Richard's hand. "It wouldn't be like us." Rachel said and they walked down the street holding hands and just having small talk laughing.

"Have you ever gone ice skating?" Rachel shook her head no. "I'm gonna take you." Rachel smiled.

"You kind of spoil me."

"That's what boyfriends are suppose to do." The kept walking until they reached Richard's house and there was a car there waiting to take Rachel home. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, you will be okay?" Rachel nodded hesitantly. she didn't tell her dad she was going out and with Richard and in clothes that were paid for by someone else.

"I...I Should be fine." Rachel stuttered.

"Should?" Richard asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I will be fine." Rachel stood on her tippy toes and kissed Richard on the lips then got into the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Rachel nodded and the car drove off.

Please Review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel walked into the apartment as quietly as she could but when she her an unfamiliar female voice she decided to just walk into the living room and see who it was. In the living room she saw her father drinking a beer and a woman smoking a cigarette. Rachel was disgusted.

"Rachel where have you been?" He father said sternly interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

"Umm... I was... Who is she?" Rachel said pointing to the strange women.

"She is Lacy." Said the lady with a cigarette standing up walking towards Rachel. Rachel being relatively small was being towered over by the lady. "That's a nice dress. Who bought it?" Lacy said meanly.

"None of your business." Rachel said glaring at her.

"You better stop before I slap that glare right off your face." Trigon said entering the conversation and Rachel began to feel outnumbered and outmatched. "Where did you get that dress?" Trigon said suspiciously and Rachel began to walk away, but Trigon grabbed her hair and Rachel let out a small scream. "Shut up, and answer me."

"Richard's mom got it for me." Rachel answered.

"You are pathetic." Trigon said letting Rachel go. "Go get us another round of drinks then go to bed." Rachel nodded and went to the Kitchen. Trigon went back to the couch and Lacy just smirked at Rachel.

"You should get use to me Rachel, I think I will be around here for awhile." Lacy said grabbing the drinks from Rachel and pushing her out the way. Rachel ran to her room and changed out her dress into a tank and sweatpants. Rachel curled up in the covers and grabbed her phone and she called Richard.

"Hello" Richard answered.

"Hey, Sorry to bother you But I just wanted to talk."

"It is no bother at all. is everything okay?"

"No." Rachel said holding back tears but Richard could tell in her voice that she was sad.

"Did he hurt you?" Richard asked panicked.

"No. He is trying to replace my mom. And is it that obvious that I can't afford the dress I wore tonight." Rachel said and Richard laughed at the last part.

"Well first it is kinda obvious because you do not wear fancy clothe and some people know your history and infer you don't have money. But that doesn't matter. You need to stop listening to all these people. Second, no one can replace your mom."

"He is trying to."

"Who cares about him. Your father is... is..." Richard was trying to be careful with his words not wanting to hurt Rachel's feeling.

"A jerk" Rachel finished.

"Yeah that works." They both laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going Christmas shopping."

"What?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm going to get you something special. You deserve it. You have given me so much I want do something for you.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want too."

"You do not need to, and I know you want to but I don't want you to spend..."

"Stop." Rachel said cutting him off. "Its not fair that you spend all this money on me and I can't do something nice for my boyfriend."Richard sighed knowing that he would not win the argument. After talking about the gifts Richard told Rachel about what he wanted to do in the future and she smiled listening to his hopes and dreams. Then Richard would try and make her laugh. After hours of being on the phone Rachel was beginning to fall asleep, and Richard wished her a good night.

In the morning Rachel left for the mall. She was able to get out of the house not waking up her father and Lacy. She began her long walk to the mall and once she arrived there were millions of people walking around with bags and boxes doing last minute christmas shopping. Rachel went into store after store looking at hats,clothing, shoes, and cologne, but she could not find anything. Finally Rachel came across a watch and when she saw it she thought it would be perfect for Richard. Rachel picked up the watch and saw the price tag and put it right back down. Rachel sighed looking around. Rachel was looking for something else to buy, but she noticed there was no one around. Rachel went back to her old ways and she sneakily slid the watch into her purse with no one seeing. or so she thought. Rachel turned from the watch department and began walking out the store like nothing happened, but before she could reach the exit a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Not so fast." A big security guard said.

Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was sitting in a cold room with no windows and with one light on she felt like she was in prison, when it was only a back room to hold people who stole things, which in this case was Rachel. She already regretted her decision. The big security guard came back in, and Rachel notice his name tag and his last name was Stone, which seemed really familiar.

"I'm going to have to call your parents, young lady." Rachel tilted her her head up knowing her dad would kill her. "Can I get their phone number." The officer said and when he said that Rachel realized why the officer seemed familiar its was Victor's dad! Rachel sat up in excitement thinking she could get out of this without her dad or Richard knowing.

"Can I call them... I rather them hear it from me then from someone else you know?" Rachel said. The guard nodded and led Rachel to a phone. Rachel hesitated a little trying to remember Victors phone number, but it came to her.

"Hello?"

"Victor, its me Rachel."

"Rachel? Why are you at my dads work using the phone?"

"Well I kinda stole a watch.."

"What! Kinda? I'm going to call Richard..."

"No. Thats exactly why I called you Richard can't know, and my dad can't know. Can you just come down here and get me out of this mess please." Rachel said and Victor agreed. About a half an hour later Victor came to the security guard office and he talked to his dad and he let Rachel go.

"Rachel I won't charge you, but you have tell someone about this or I will get in trouble with my boss." Victor's dad said.

"I understand. I am really sorry. I just wanted to get Richard something special and I can't afford anything so I stole..." Rachel exclaimed.

"Just don't do it again." Rachel nodded. "I can either notify the school or your parents. It should be your parents I will call them."

"No please don't my father will kill me." Victor and his dad looked wided eyed at Rachel because of how serious she seemed, they were shocked. "I mean he will be really mad..." Rachel said trying to save her self.

"Fine I will call the school." said and Rachel let out a sigh. Better getting a strike than a beating. Richard will not be too happy though.

"Come on Rachel I will drive you home." Victor said. The car ride was silent, most the time then Rachel finally spoke up.

"You're not going to tell Richard right?"

"Nope." Victor said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you so much Victor I owe you big time." Rachel said in relief.

"You're going to tell him." Victor said and Rachel stopped her little celebration, and her jaw dropped she looked at Victor as he was pulling the car over. Rachel looked out the window.

"This isn't my house." Rachel said looking out her rolled down window window. "This is Richard's house! Victor! come on please. He doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" Richard said poking his head threw the window and Rachel jumped in her seat. "Sorry to scare you I was jogging back home and I saw you guys. What are you two doing?" Richard said wiping his sweat with a towel.

"I was just dropping Rachel off."

"I thought you were busy today." Richard said getting suspicious. Rachel looked back at Victor with a deer in headlights look. Rachel was stuck and she didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she knew what to do when she was in trouble. Run. Rachel opened the car door and ran. Richard stumbled back from Rachel's door being opened and he looked backed at Victor concerned. "What is going on Victor?"

"Go find out." Victor said and drove off. Richard went and ran after Rachel and he saw she was still was surprised that her little legs could go that fast and run for that long, but then Rachel tripped and fell. Richard came up to her and knelt down.

"Rachel what is wrong with you? You're acting strange." Richard said.

"I'm sorry, you're going to be so mad at me." Rachel said looking away from Richard hiding her face and she curled up into a fetal position. Richard took her hand away from her face.

"Rachel, I won't be mad, I promise."

"Don't hit me please." Rachel said quietly keeping her head in between her knees.

"Rachel look at me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not your father you do need to be afraid of me." Richard said trying to soothe her. Rachel finally looked up and her eyes were watery and her cheeks were flushed red and stained with tears. "What happen?" Richard said rubbing her back.

"I stole a watch from the mall but Victor's dad caught me and I called Victor to get me out of there and he did but Victors dad said the mall wouldn't charge me but they had tell either my dad or the school so I said the school cause I know my dad would kill me and the school would give me another strike, but if I got a strike you would be mad." Rachel explain taking a deep breath.

"Why would you steal?"

"I wanted to get you something nice, but everything was so expensive."

"Oh Rachel I told you that you don't need to get me anything the best gift of all is knowing you are in my life and having you as a girlfriend." Richard said putting his arms around her and embracing her to make her feel safe and secure. "Please don't ever be afraid of me. I would never hurt you." Richard said trying to get Rachel to stand up. When Rachel finally was standing he took her hand and they walked back to his house in silence. It wasn't a far walk but because of the silence it made it very long. Rachel kept her head down and away not making eye contact with him, but Richard would always glance back at her, hoping she wouldn't run away again. Richard was scared now. Rachel has two strikes and he doesn't want her to get a thir, because he may never see he again. Richard thought of what he could do to fix this or make things better for Rachel, he was a son of a millionaire there has to be something he could do.

Please review :) I'm having some trouble so if you have any ideas for where this story should go please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

At the mansion they sat on the couch watching a movie. Rachel laid on Richard drifting in and out of sleep. Richard looked down at the sleeping beauty with awe. He was worried about her. The way she reacted today was so strange. When the movie was finally over, Richard got up to put a blanket over Rachel and he quietly left the living room to sit at the kitchen counter. Richard put his head down on the cold granite counter.

"You should get some rest too. There is only few days left of your break, you should use the days like Rachel is.. Sleeping." Bruce said entering the room. Richard picked up his head from the counter and looked at Bruce with tired eyes.

"Rachel stole today." Richard stated.

"What?" Bruce said confused.

"She wanted to get me something nice for Christmas, but she couldn't afford anything so she stole." Richard let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She always finds a way to get into trouble, and then the problems at home haven been getting worse." Richard began to rub his temples. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you giving up on her?" Bruce inquired.

"No, I'm not giving up on her! How can you say that. I love her!" Richard said standing up from his seat. Bruce gave Richard a look and he calmed down and took a seat.

"You love her?"

"I know love is a strong word, but I don't want to lose her, I don't want anyone else to have her, and I want to protect her from her father and anyone else who tries to hurt her."

"She is still having problems with her father?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid they have gotten worse." Richard admitted. The two boys kept talking of possible solutions until they heard a scream from Rachel in the living room. Richard ran to her side to see Rachel tossing and turning on the couch with her eyes still closed. She was having a nightmare. Richard tired to wake her gently not wanting to scare her more. Finally Rachel woke up, and there was panic in her eyes. "Rachel, it's Richard you were having a nightmare, It okay, you're safe." He saw sweat dripping down her face and he moved a tendril of hair from her forehead to behind her ear. Rachel just stared at Richard blankly like she didn't know who he was. She closed her eyes hard and opened them back up again. "Rachel, you're awake now. What was your dream about?" Richard asked keeping his hand on her cheek. Rachel stood from the couch.

"I have to go." Rachel ran out of the house to fast for Richard to react and process what just happend. Bruce entered the room and saw his adopted saw look hurt, sad, and confused. It was the same look he had when he was young, and his parents died.

"Richard..."

"Forget it." Richard said leaving the room and walked up the stairs.

When Rachel arrived at home everything was gone. No couch, no tv, nothing. Rachel walked up stairs not knowing what to expect, but when she was there her dad's room was empty except the bed. Rachel began to worry, she ran to her room and all that remained was a bed and an empty closet and the picture of her mom. All her new clothes, and her dress that Diana bought her were gone. Rachel fell to the floor and began to cry. After a few minutes of crying Rachel heard a door open and close. Rachel went to the stairs.

"Dad?" Rachel called.

"What?" He stated rudely.

"Where is everything? All my clothes are gone."

"Well so are mine, so don't make this all about you."

"I'm not! Where is everything?" Rachel demanded and Trigon slapped Rachel across the face.

"Don't raise your voice at me. You think I'm happy about this... well I'm not. And Lacy took everything, she was a con." Trigon said angrily. Rachel held her burning cheek.

"How could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me?" Trigon said and that was when Rachel knew she messed up bad. Her eyes got wide and was scared for the next course of action.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"Get out of here. I don't want to see your face." Trigon said and Rachel went to the front door and looked back one more time.

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve..."

"So..."

"Well if I don't see you I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." Rachel said and left. Rachel walked across the street knowing exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to go to a friends house because she knew they would tell Richard, and she didn't want to got to Richard's because she felt like she has caused enough trouble for him. Rachel arrived at her destination being closed to her use to be home. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds untill he answered the door.

"Hey, babe?" He smiled at Rachel like she was something to eat. Rachel took her breath and closed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi, I need to play to stay for the night..."

"Say no more sweet thang. You can stay here as long as you like." He grinned at Rachel as she stepped into Roy's apartment, and he closed the door behind her.

Richard called Rachel three times and no answer, he was getting worried. Richard decided to go to her house and see if she was okay, on the way there he called Jinx who hasn't heard from Rachel ethier, and then he called victor who hasn't spoken to rachel since the morning. Once at rachel's house her drunk father answered.

"Where's Rachel?" Richard said getting right to the point.

"I don't know." Trigon answered. Richard rolled his eyes at the man who helped create so a beautiful person. Richard turned and left. Before getting in his car he got a missed call from Jinx.

"Hey Richard, it's Jinx I got a text from Rachel and she said that she is fine and don't worry, and she told me to tell you sorry." Richard hung up the phone frustrated and he leaned against his car to think of where she could of gone. The words "Sorry" echoed through his head. Richard herd a screen door close a few houses down and across the street. The boy who exited looked familiar and he put his hands in his pockets and looked around like he was about to do something bad. Once the boy got closer he realized it was Roy.

"Shit." Richard said underneath his breath and once Roy walked passed him not recognizing who he was, Richard walked fast to the door he came out of. He stood before the door and rang the doorbell.

Please Review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel answered the door and gasped when she saw it was Richard.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said looking up and down the street worried Roy would see them.

"May I come in." Richard asked politely. Rachel answered him by pulling his arm hard into the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here. If Roy finds out he will be so pissed." Richard was taken back by this.

"Rachel, stop calm down let him find us." Richard said reaching out to hold Rachel, but Rachel stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Richard, I'm not right for you, I keep causing you trouble."

"No, your not. You have given me something to care about. Please I can't see your hurt, sad, and confused. Come home with me." Richard held out a hand. Rachel stepped back again and wiped away a tear. Richard turned from her and punched the wall. "Damn it Rachel, at least let me take you to Jinx's house. Just don't stay here..." Richard looked at Rachel with pleading eyes. "Please.."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"I have never met anyone like you before. When my parents died I lost something, but now that you're in my life i'm getting the part of me back again, and I can't lose it. I won't."

"I'm Sorry Richard I don't want to hurt you, but... my troubles are becoming yours and I can't do that to you."

"Don't worry about me. Remember I was given the assignment to help you. Now let me help you." Rachel finally let Richard get close to her. Richard wiped the tear from Rachel's cheek. Rachel put a hand atop of his.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered. Richard closed the space between them and leaned into kiss her, but that was interrupted when Roy bursted in.

"Hey Rae, I got the good stuff. Were going to have some fun tonight." he called from around the corner and once he was in the living room it was daggers at Richard. Rachel stepped away.

"What is he doing here?" Roy asked sternly and Rachel shrugged not knowing what to do and Richard saw that she was still in a bad place where she can't see the difference between right and wrong. "Get out of my house before I call the cops."

"Not without rachel." Richard stated.

"Well shes staying with me. isn't that right sweetheart." Roy said and both boys looked at Rachel who was a deer in headlights. "See she doesn't want to go with you. Now leave." Roy said walking over to stand by Rachel. He wrapped his arm around Rachel waist and she let him. Richard was seething with anger it was obvious that Rachel was not in good mental state and he was taking advantage of it. Then Roy made his move kissing Rachel's neck and she didn't move it was like she was frozen and couldn't be moved. Angered Richard lunged toward Roy.

"Don't you ever touch my girl friend again." Richard said punching Roy in the stomach, but Roy pushed him off.

"You have five seconds to leave this house before I call the police." Roy said.

"Rachel?" Richard said.

"Go, Richard" Finally she spoke. It was the first sign to show she was still alive and breathing.

"What?"

"Go, Richard it's better this way."

"No its not!" Richard said as he left the apartment slamming the door." Richard drove home it was late and his parents were worried. Richard stormed into the mansion walking past Diana and Bruce.

"Richard come here." Diana called and Richard groaned.

"What?" He said with an attitude.

"Richard don't talk to your mother like that." Bruce said.

"She's not my mother!" Richard yelled. Diana was scared from the boys rage, but very concerned. He has never lashed out like that before. He sat down. "Diana sorry I did not mean that. I'm so thankful to have you in my life."

"I know. Now tell me what is wrong." Diana said. Richard explained everything from Rachel's night mare to her drunk dad in an empty house to Roy planning to get Rachel drunk and high and have some fun with her. Diana was worried, she did not want anything to happen to Rachel that she would regret.

"I'll go get the girl. You two stay here."

"Bruce, dont Roy is crazy, and when under the influence who knows what he will do. Call the police." Diana suggested.

"Don't do that, because they will take Rachel away. They will find out about her home life."

"Okay so there, I will go get her."

"You know, she didn't want me to take her, and I offered to take her to Jinx's house so maybe we should just leave her."

"Richard, how can you say something like?" Diana said angrily.

"He's giving up on her."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't, but I'm going to go get her cause I know if something happens to her you won't be able to live with that" Bruce replied while grabbing his keys and walking out the door, Richard put a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Bruce smiled at his son for making the right choice. "I'll bring her back Diana." The boys left and Diana felt so proud. When they arrived at Roy's apartment it was past midnight. Bruce made Richard wait in the car when he went to the door he knocked. Bruce waited a few minutes, no answer. He rang the doorbell and he finally got an answer. Rachel answered the door wearing one of Roy shirts and wearing her underwear underneath that you could barely see from the long shirt. Rachel eyes half lidded and what you could see was that they were red.

"Can I help youuu?" Rachel asked slurring her words and trying to stand up straight. Rachel found her balance leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to take you to my house okay Rachel." Bruce said.

"Who are you?"

"Its Bruce, Rachel. Come on." Bruce grabbed Rachel's arm.

"No. Stop. I can't leave, not now." Rachel said and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Where is Roy?"

"mmm waiting for me to come back to bed, i think. we were just about..."

"Okay Rachel i've heard enough. Come on." Bruce picked her up and took her to the car.

"No stop put me down!" Rachel demanded hitting Bruce's chest as hard as she could.

He placed Rachel in the back seat. Driving back home Richard looked back to see a sleeping Rachel then he glanced at the clock.

"It's Christmas Eve."

Please review :) Let me know what you want to happen next


	20. Chapter 20

Diana and Alfred were in the kitchen running around preparing for dinner and Christmas tomorrow. Bruce was at the counter reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. Then there was Richard pacing back and forth waiting for Rachel to wake up. He was looking forward to spending his first Christmas with Rachel's and go ice skating and pick out a tree, but he was starting to second guess himself. After last night he had no idea what would happen next or what is going on in Rachel's head.

"Stop Richard, you are making me nervous." Diana said while cutting tomatoes.

"I can't help it. I have no idea, what's going to happen. What will she say?" Richard said thinking of all the worst scenarios possible. Richard kept on pacing and Diana kept on cutting until they heard a creak from a door open upstairs and footsteps from the stairs. Rachel walked quietly into the kitchen and plopped down on a stool next to Bruce. Diana gave her a cup of coffee, and Rachel began to sip it slowly. Everyone continued on with what they were doing except Richard who stared at Rachel from behind getting frustrated that she hasn't said anything, but thats when she nudged Bruce and whispered to him.

"Thank you." Bruce smiled and nodded to her, and Richard let out a small smile. He knew Rachel understood what happen and was glad we came before anything happen.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, it is because I am totally stuck! If you have any ideas shoot a message my way, and my ears are open to all suggestions and ideas. Please review, and hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Meanwhile take a look at my new story "Jason's Choice" Read it. Review it. And I hope you like it, cause I do. Thanks :)


End file.
